User talk:BubblesxBoomer4ever
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BubblesxBoomer4ever page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunnyboo50 (Talk) 23:39, August 26, 2010 Welcome!!! Hello, there! I can see your new here! Welcome, I'm the creator of this wiki. Once I heard there was a new series I created this wiki, and the person gave me the list of episodes for the entire series and the following characters. So you can edit pages, create blogs, and delicate your userpage with your favorite pictures. Enjoy! Leave a message on My Talk Page, if you want. ☆ ☆Introduce Yourself☆ Can you introuduce to somebody sweet here! Her username is Seddie Lover. She's a really nice girl and one of my closest friends. I bet you'll be great friends with her. Helloz! Daisy56 'Buttercup! She's the toughest fighter!! (And my metaphorical twin!!!) 01:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Yello! Hello! Yello! My name's Daisy, but really Suzy, but I prefer Daisy ever since being little! It's a very pleasure to meet you! I also hope to be nice friends with you! The PPGs rule! Helloz! I probably did not introduce myself well, but let me do that now: Helloz! My user name "Daisy56" suggests that my name is Daisy, but it is not, I prefer not to reveal my true identity. I am not a little kid, I am almost 13, but I do admit that I like to have fun and act like one ^. You can see I use a large amount of vocabulary words, but I'm just trying to make my point. I hope we can be great friends!! 'Daisy56 'Buttercup! She's the toughest fighter!! (And my metaphorical twin!!!) 01:24, August 27, 2010 (UTC) You aren't offended or anything, are you? Because I hate giving a bad impression. It makes me feel depressed that I made someone feel bad. :( 'Daisy56 'Buttercup! She's the toughest fighter!! (And my metaphorical twin!!!) 01:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry! It's just that sometimes people ignore my responses on their blogs on other wikis, so I like to post them on their talk pages so they notice my sorrys when they log in again. 9.9 I still hope we can be friends. 'Daisy56 'Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo......... 01:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I cahnged it right now like it is. I watch the Spanish version of the Powerpuff Girls Z a lot, so, yeahz. 'Daisy56 'Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo......... 01:38, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Okayz, fine, but it's not like it said anything bad, it's just some lyrics from the opening song; it says "Today I want to reach everything that I wish for...", but okayz :) 'Daisy56 'Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo......... 01:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Done :) 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 01:45, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Anytime, buddy :) 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 01:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) So anyways....do you watch Powerpuff Girls Z? 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 01:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Random lol XD 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 01:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Nice Job! Keep up the good work, BubblesxBoomer4ever! And I totally love your blog! Sweet!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! GREAT!! By the way..... By the way, how come I can't see the comments on your blog? What happen? Please leave a message on My Talk Page. Heyz. 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 00:24, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Fight on PPGs Wiki As I went on The PPGs Wiki, I saw a conflict between Daisy56 and Bonker333. What's up? Please leave a message on My Talk Page. I don't know what to do!!! 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 13:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Do You want to delicate your userpage? So BubblesxBoomer4ever, do you want to delicate your userpage with all your favorite pictures here and all your pictures on different websites and wikis? Please leave a message on My Talk Page. Thankz for helping me out!! :) 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 16:47, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thakz! It took a long time to get it that way! 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 16:59, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey!☆ How's Season 3 going? Please write back on My Talk Page. Awesome!!!! Fav Couple! Who's your favorite Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Boy couple? Is it: Brick + Blossom, Boomer + Bubbles, or Butch or Buttercup? Please leave a message on My Talk Page. Hello! Hello! Yello! Nice to see you again! What's New?! Hello! Yello! Nice to see you, hee hee! It's great to see you again! So what's new?! I'm getting ready to make new blogs! You are free to see them! I don't know..I think I got that form watching PPGZ in Japanese, 'cause instead of saying Powerpuff Girls Z, they sometimes say Powerpuff Girl''z. [[User:Daisy56|'''Daisy56]]Don't make me get out my rubber chainsaw! ;) 21:36, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I Was...... I was just watching the Powerpuff Girls Z on youtube. I always watch it when I'm sad. Doing..... What I was doing was helping a wiki that wasn't working out so good. It needn't help, so I put stuff that will help out. Please write back. Favorite PPGs: Action Movie? What is your favorite movie in the second series so far? Mine is The Over Dimension and the Season 5 movie that I'm about to put on the wiki soon. Tell me!☆ Help with Category:Episodes please? 'Kay Oh, can you please help put categories for episodes for Season 3 please? Just put for the episodes, Category:Episodes. Okay. I'm on Level 11 [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]FusionFall Rulez!! 02:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Awesome!!! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]FusionFall Rulez!! 12:06, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Check my new blog!! It's extremely cute! Nice! Of course! Anything to help person who wants someone. You're welcome! ◎A Special Surprise☆ You are such a good person here, that I have a special surprise for you, I know you'll like it¡¡¡¡ 'kay, oh, what's your favorite Rockette Girl?☆◎□◇ ☆○◇△Awesome○◇◎☆ Mine is all of them. Check out my new blog. How are you? I'm real sorry I was just trying to make you goes an adminster, but I guess you don't deserve it now for yelling at me! And ya know I could block you! So be careful the result here can leave you to get blck for a week or 2. Besides, before you and Daisy56 got here, made Seddie LOver an adminster since I known her for two months, and she's a bubbly true friend. Hello! Yello! Did someone called? Of course, it's you! So what do you want? Well, okay. I made some new roles that everybody here who should real first. So, I forgot how to made someone an adminster, so I need so help to do so. Do you know. Please leave a message on My Talk Page. Oh. I'm a admin??!! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Meow meow meow meow me--BEAR. 12:09, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, or like you prefer it, HEYZ! I finally got a pick of Beck, The Rowdyrunk Boy! HELP! HELP! Bunnyboo50 is being taunted by adminsters at Sonic News Network Wiki. Get as many help as you can to help her! I'll get help! Heyz! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]They're here. And there's no stopping them......Daisy and Didi: THE MOVIE (ah, I wish) 23:49, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Is that Bonker333? Heyz, I'm just working on my wikii. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 16:52, November 7, 2010 (UTC) We've got Seddie Lover, we just need Daisy56 and we can start having a fun on! Write back, Bunnyboo50 The show was...... Well, I didn't really come up with the idea, it was Seddie Lover! And you know she's a big fan of the Japenese show, The Powerpuff Girls Z! So you should talk to her yourself, but I'll bet she'll love your picture of Bunny being in! Good luck, BubblesxBoomer4ever! Bunnyboo50 I found out from her sister that Seddie Lover went to school, and she returns home at 2:35, which is almost there! I'm sorry that I didn't answer you for the whole day, I got into an agruement with a user named Creddie 4 real! And my sister temper after that fight went destructive and nearly destroyed town, luckily, I found her like probably around 12:00pm asleep on a porch. And I cooled her temper down with ice cream. So I hire my father's friend, Bill, to fix after house since Violet nearly destroyed it. So anyway, now that I'm here, I would love to put Bunny (Miko) to appear in the anime series. We should start working on more ideas for The Powerpuff Girl Z Adventure Heroes! series. I made plans for The Powerpunk Girls to be in the series. I'm still working on Japenese names for them. So let's continue with the series. Oh, tee hee, hi! I'm friend of Seddie Lover in real life! I'm littler than her, and her partner for Girls Scouts! Mmmm mmm! Nice icon! It's soo cute! Hello to you BubblesxBoomer4ever! Seddie Lover lefted. I'm really sad (*snuff*), so Seddie Lover replace herself with another girl she knows Seddie-Makes-The-World-Go-Around. Anyway, it's really happy to see you again. Seddie Lover was here, and I missed her? Bunnyboo50 Oh no..... but we can still make her proud if we still work on our ideas of The Powerpuff Girls Z Adventure Heroes!. Here ya go, sorry. Don't worry, BubblesxBoomer4ever, your old pal Bunnyboo will talk to those big jerks! I hope this ends well, I know their strict and too unfriendly so let's hope this goes well for you! Hi bubblesxboomer4ever! I'm back! I got rivals now! Their kind of thoughtless about people thoughts! I really have done a lot after leaving the wiki, new badges for Girl Scouts, getting honor roll, and joinning the school newspaper! Who is bonker333? Seddie Lover & I..... I ended my friendship with Seddie Lover after accidently upsetting the creddiers. So I don't see her in trouble as well. Why?? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 17:32, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure, why not? Besides, I was mad earlier because for a big reason! A user named @Emezer was bugging me, until he was blocked so I gotten a little mad. Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas, @BubblesxBoomer4ever! I love christmas a lot! *gives you a present* Happy New Years! Hello! Happy New Years! Bunnyboo50 New Adminster! Here is your christmas persent! Your finally an adminster of the wiki, alongside Daisy56. I trust you with my heart to do a good job here as an adminster! Enjoy! Bunnyboo50 Voicing Bubbles! Hey! @BubblesxBoomer4ever can you voice Miyako/Bubbles for PPGZ: Adventure Heroes? You can audition for her and post it on youtube. This is important!! Respond back please, the sooner the better. Bunnyboo50! Wanna be an artist then or be a co-producer. Many jobs are wanted for the show, though. Bunnyboo50 Maybe you could be a writer with the edits, but that's if you want it. Bunnyboo50 Now, now @BubblesxBoomer4ever calm down, would you like your present of being an adminster being taking away? And like I said, you don't have to do it. Bunnyboo50 I'm sorry, @BubblesxBoomer4ever, I shouldn't had said to give up your adiminster duties! A true friend wouldn't have said that, do you forgive me? Bunnyboo50 I said I was sorry. Please calm down and just..... I don't know??? Just don't cry or anything, okay, and I won't take your adminster duties, okay? Bunnyboo50 I'm sorry @BubblesxBoomer4ever, I think I was going nuts because nobody would come to be hire voices of Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru. How's it going, @BubblesxBoomer4ever? Me, pretty ruff. Bunnyboo50 Hy @BubblesxBoomer4ever I feel guilty of what I did to people by accident. I hope you can understand as a friend to give me some great tips. Bunnyboo50 Sure! Sure, pal! I will do anything for you! Bunnyboo50 There ya go! Your an adminster again, congrates! Bunnyboo50 There is a new important blog on the wiki about our fanmade second series that will be made into a video on youtube this Valentine's Day, which is tomorrow. There will be alot of auditions on Youtube for the roles on Youtube, even users on this wiki can participate. Check my new blog for more information. Bunnyboo50 @BubblesxBoomer4ever You are back! I miss you, pal! How's it going! With me, my friends and I on Sonic News Network are creating a flash game! Would you like to join in with us to have some fun and completing the SAGA? I missed you! *hug* Bunnyboo50 I'm doing fine! I'm on Youtube now with some of my new friends on the other wikis I visit. Bunnyboo50 Hello BubxBoomer4ever! Welcome back!! [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 19:47, June 10, 2011 (UTC) hi bubblesxboomer if you have the chance meet me on my talk pageabbyhopefuller 21:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back Ah, hey BubblesxBoomer4ever! Long time no see. Welcome back! And why would I yell at you? :) glad your back :D hi wanna help me with my couples page